No me olvides
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Ryoma se va y Sakuno sabe que no podra olvidarlo, no necesita que el joven se lo pida, pero se siente muy bien escuchar –“No me olvides Ryuzaky”- de labios del tenista, para Chia-sama, reviews


**No me olvides**

**Por**: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota:** Dedicado a Chia-sama que me pidió un beso de esta pareja en el meme de los besos así que espero de verdad que te guste. Hay OoC, no pude evitarlo.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

-"Voy a regresar a América"-

Ryoma suelta las palabras como si nada, sin ningún cambio en la modulación de su voz ni mucho menos en su expresión, es casi como si su futuro fuera algo ajeno. Como si le diera lo mismo el lugar siempre y cuando continuase jugando tennis.

Pero a Sakuno el futuro del tenista no le da lo mismo, y las palabras que Ryoma soltó como cualquier otra cosa; se han ido a encajar en su estomago dejándola sin aire y con las pupilas abiertas mas de lo normal, no sabe que decir, ni siquiera es conciente de lo que siente, le falta la respiración y el corazón le duele. Sabrá Kami cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que vuelva a tener al joven de ojos felinos frente a ella. Y el simple pensamiento es ya bastante doloroso como para que no quiera imaginarse como será el vivir esa nueva experiencia. Sin embargo sabe que no puede hacer nada.

Ni siquiera preguntarle cuando planea marcharse, por que simplemente no puede articular palabras y sientes como poco a poco las lágrimas se juntan en sus ojos, al tiempo que el nudo en su estomago se aprieta un poco más.

-"Yo..."- Ryoma empieza una vez mas, no parece consiente del estado de la chica, puede que sea por que no la estaba viendo si no que mantiene la vista fija en algún punto lejos de ella, pero Sakuno no puede saberlo, por que antes de iniciar aquella conversación Ryoma tuvo el cuidado de bajar la gorra sobre sus ojos.

Sakuno no sabe de donde nace el impulso, pero lo sigue. Toma al joven del cuello de la camisa con una brusquedad que es impropia de ella y lo atrae hacia sí, Ryoma abre mucho los ojos cuando la gorra cae de su cabeza y sus labios se encuentran sobre los de la castaña, pero no puede siquiera constatar lo suaves y cálidos que son o rodear con su mano la fina cintura, por que así tan inesperado como inicio termina, y Ryoma tiene la sensación que aquello mas que un beso a sido un golpe de labios; y casi podría apostar su mano derecha a que a sido el primero de ambos, Sakuno esta completamente roja, avergonzada y sin poderse creer su osadía. Tartamudeando una disculpa que no termina de salir de sus labios

-"Yo..."- empieza de nuevo Ryoma ya que no ha logrado terminar la frase anteriormente, solo que ahora siente el calor de los labios de Sakuno en los suyos y se da cuenta que lo que planeaba decir no es apropiado, por lo que toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con cuidado, casi con miedo, acerca su rostro al de ella –"No me olvides Ryuzaky"- murmura bajito, sonrojándose levemente ante sus propias palabras.

Sakuno deja que las lágrimas corran libres por sus mejillas, pero ya no se trata de lágrimas de pena, si no de incredulidad, no entiende como Ryoma puede creer que podrá olvidarlo, imposible. Simplemente imposible y se pone de puntitas para acariciar los labios de Ryoma con los suyos por segunda vez en aquella tarde, pero esta vez no con brusquedad y desesperación, sino con lentitud y ternura. Definitivamente no podría olvidarse de Ryoma ni en un millón de años.

-"Tu tampoco me olvides"- le susurra al tenista, bajito, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas, Ryoma la observa fijamente, entendiendo por primera vez la belleza de Sakuno.

-"Como si pudiera hacerlo"- contesta sin darse cuenta

Y Sakuno sonríe y Ryoma descubre que le encanta esa sonrisa, casi tanto como le gustan los labios de la chica. Y se promete regresar pronto, por que esta seguro que no encontrara en otro lugar del mundo un sabor que le guste tanto.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues a mí me ha gustado mucho, pero puede que a ti Chia no te guste tanto, así que puedes decirlo con toda confianza e intentare escribir algo que te guste más.


End file.
